


Neglected (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr request: Bruce realizes he's been neglecting you.





	Neglected (Imagine)

“DAMMIT!”

Bruce startled, doing a double take when he saw you frowning at your phone in the corner. “Hey,” he greeted, somewhat annoyed. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

You turned your cheek up for him to kiss when he walked over. “You never do,” you teased. “How’s everything going?”

“Fine. What’s got you so upset?”

You sighed, “I ran out of pokeballs.”

“You know better than to surprise me like that,” he shook his head in mild amusement. “How was your training?”

“I’m improving, so the team can’t complain. Have you eaten?” you asked, chuckling when he looked away guiltily. “Of course you haven’t. I’m gonna go hit some pokestops. I’ll bring something back for you.”

Bruce smiled appreciatively as he watched you go. It slowly fell when he realized he couldn’t remember the last time you’d spent time together, having been cooped up in the lab for the last month or so. He shut everything off before running after you, stopping you before you even got onto the elevator.

“I’m coming with you,” he replied to your questioning look. “Can’t have you wandering around the city with your eyes glued to your phone.”

“Are you sure? Your work-”

“Can wait,” he assured. “Anyway, I’d like to take a walk around the city with you.”

His stomach growled, and you chuckled at his embarrassment.  “Alright, but we’re getting food first.”

He captured your lips in a soft, lingering kiss, pulling away just as the elevator doors opened in the lobby. “Food first.”


End file.
